The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Car Laver09.’
‘Car Laver09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Car Laver09’ has a violet flower color, upright and medium-compact habit with dense foliage, strong stems, and good floriferousness.
‘Car Laver09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘148-3’ with lavender color. ‘148-3’ has a darker lavender color, taller plant habit, and is less floriferious than ‘Car Laver09.’
The male parent of ‘Car Laver09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘257-5’ with lavender color. ‘257-5’ has a darker flower color, less branching, and is less floriferious than ‘Car Laver09.’
‘Car Laver09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Car Laver09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in July 2003 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The pollination took place in October 2002 and the seed sowing in April 2003 all in Gilroy, Calif., U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Car Laver09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Car Laver09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Car Laver09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.